


Gorussy

by JenkoFive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, God why, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, hes... monky.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenkoFive/pseuds/JenkoFive
Summary: “I’m open to making you feel better, if you’re down for it.”
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Winston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Gorussy

**Author's Note:**

> andre if u read this u suck i cant believe u made me do this
> 
> rena if u read this u also suck

It had started when Winston had come back to the Overwatch base, finished with his mission scouting out an area reporting to have Talon sightings nearby. It didn’t prove to be much of anything as they had apparently been long gone by the time they arrived but the tension of waiting around for  _ something _ to happen seemed to have gotten to him. He was quiet, agitated even. This would’ve been fine had not it been a couple of days since the mission had been over, yet his mood stayed the same. Genji didn’t really know what the right thing would be to do, but he had an idea that could easily backfire.

He waited until the scientist was finished with what seemed like an unlimited amount of work. It was about 2 AM but Genji stayed nonetheless, knowing there wouldn’t be a better opportunity than right now. Everyone was asleep or gone, and no one would walk around the base until at least a couple of hours. Now or never.

Genji knocked on the door to signal his presence before stepping inside, discreetly locking the door behind him. Winston turned his head to look at him and gave him a small that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and went back to finish the last of his work. The cyborg sauntered over and leaned down onto Winston’s shoulder, faking interest in what he was typing into the computer.

“Any good news?” He asked.

Winston shrugged, “Nothing really. If I don’t hear back from one of our contacts tomorrow I’ll have to send someone down there.”

He took of his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, he was  _ tired _ . Had spent all day at his computer and answering calls waiting for  _ something _ but had gotten nothing. He’s half tempted to stay up just a little while longer. He knew nothing would turn up, because of course nothing will, but it would ease his mind to know he was  _ there _ and  _ waiting _ just in case things went sour.

Genji rose and sat onto the desk, uncaring of the papers around him, “You need some rest Winston. Whatever ‘urgent’ news you get can wait in the morning.”

“But-”

“C’mon, doesn’t lying in bed sound good right about now?”

Winston looked about to the computer and thought to himself before responding, “Maybe… just a few more minutes?”

Genji rolled his eyes and smiled, “Okay, if it makes you feel better. However…”

He brought his cybernetic hand down onto Winston’s, pausing the scientists typing. Genji ran his fingers over the gorillas soft hand, feeling at the warm fur. His touch must’ve been cold but he didn’t care, has stopped caring years ago. Genji looked up to see Winston flustered and staring at their conjoined hands. He didn’t pull away, at least not yet. A good sign.

“I’m open to making you  _ feel _ better, if you’re down for it.” He said playfully, softly squeezing Winston’s hand.

Winston’s gaze snapped up to meet his, doing a double take at their hands before looking right back at him, “I-I-I don’t know what you mean.” Oh he  _ obviously _ knew what he meant.

Poor thing was so flustered. A direct approach might be better.

Genji hopped of the desk before sinking to his knees in between Winston’s legs. He ran his hands up the gorilla’s legs and rubbed at his thighs, spreading them slightly before pausing. He didn’t want to continue, not until he got permission.  _ Eager _ permission. So he glanced up at Winston and smiled, “Want me to keep going?”

Winston didn’t seem to know where to put his hands, fidgeting between having them grip the arms of his chair to having them hold the fabric of his pants. He’d never been in a situation like this. No one had ever shown interest in him, he  _ was _ a gorilla after all. He didn’t… know how to react, especially with how fast and forward Genji was being.

He always liked him since the first time they had met. Genji was always kind to him unlike some others who would joke and prod. He didn’t know if what he felt was attraction given his lack of experience but maybe… maybe it was? And maybe this could be a good thing. Something he knew that if he turned down the cyborg he would regret it for a long time. So he nods, “Y-Yes. Please?”

Genji smiled before continuing to rub at Winston’s legs, going up and up until he reached his bulge.  _ He was so hard already before they even did anything, how cute.  _ He pawed at the scientist’s hard cock through his pants, drawing out moans and groans. Winston desperately arched up into his touch and gripped the arms of the chair. Genji continued his motions for a while before reaching into Winston’s pants and dragging out his cock from the confines of his pants. It stood almost impossibly hard and already leaking. Genji leaned up and licked at the head of his cock, savoring the taste.

“Aah! Genji!” Winston gasped at the pleasure he was feeling. Never did he think it would feel so  _ good _ , the way the cyborg licked up and down his cock and massaged his balls.

Genji knew his cock wouldn’t fit in his mouth, so he took the head out of his mouth and gripped the waistband of Winston’s pants and looked up. Winston seemed to get the hint and slightly raised himself up and helped pull of his pants. Genji took in the sight of seeing his bare lower body before focusing his attention back to Winston’s cock. He grabbed Winston’s cock and moved his hand up and down, massaging at the head and base. Winston sighed and leaned his head back, biting his lip and basking in the feeling. Genji then leaned up and took the gorilla’s balls into his mouth, licking and sucking at the sack.

Winston was in heaven, with the way Genji stroked at his cock and mouthed at his balls. The cyborg was so skilled, made him feel amazing. The cold tongue lapping at his balls and his cold hand moving up and down his cock. The way he looked up at him to see his face and decide what movement worked best. He could come over and over just from this.

But he couldn’t help but want something  _ more _ . Something else to really make him forget his troubles. There was really only one thing left he could think of but to put it into words was so embarrassing. There was no possible way Genji would agree to it. It was something he only indulged in fantasy, something he never dared asked another person.

Genji noticed the scientist’s moans got quieter and how Winston clenched his eyes. Was something bothering him? Did he want something else? “Do you want me to try something else?”

Deciding that it was now or never, Winston hid his face behind his hands and slightly spread his legs. It was quiet for a moment before he heard Genji laugh softly and grabbed Winston’s hands and removed them from his face. He kissed the gorilla’s lips and moved back to sit on his knees. He gripped Winston’s thighs and moved his legs back, exposing the hole under his balls. Genji didn’t think he would be into this, but he’s not exactly going to complain. The thought of fucking the gorilla hard into his chair was nice after all.

He leaned forward and licked once at his hole, wanting to see his reaction. Winston nearly  _ screamed _ , not expecting how good the warm feeling of his tongue would feel. Taking this as a good sign, Genji happily continued lapping at his asshole. He alternated between licking up and around to sticking his tongue slightly inside his warm heat. Winston moved his hands from gripping the arms of his chair to gripping his thighs, exposing his backside even more. He could barely think besides of how great he felt, how he hasn’t felt something like this ever. How he never wants this feeling to go, the feeling of losing himself to pleasure.

The cyborg lowered his hands from Winston’s thighs once the gorilla was holding them on his own. He moved back from tonguing at Winston’s hole and lapped at his fingers, making sure they were wet enough before teasing the gorilla’s ass with a finger circling his hole. He pushed in, slow, until he was knuckle deep. Encouraged by his moans he moved his finger in and out, making sure he was just loose enough to add in another finger. He curled his fingers and searched for that  _ one _ spot he knew was going to drive the gorilla wild. He knew he found it when Winston tensed up and arched into his fingers, yelling. He massaged the gland and palmed the base of his cock before removing his hands once he knew Winston was going to come. Genji stood and removed the plate covering his crotch, revealing his cybernetic dick. He would have to thank Angela for this later.

He leaned over and aligned his cock against Winston’s hole. He slowly pushed in knowing the stretch would be difficult and stopped when he felt Winston grimace. When he relaxed he continued and eventually he was fully in, and he paused to let Winston adjust. Genji moaned, the hot heat around his cock felt amazing. Winston squeezed around his cock, encouraging Genji to move, so he began to move his hips back and forth. Winston whined at the feeling of the cybernetic cock moving inside him. Never did he think he would ever get fucked like this and now he was addicted. Genji moved slow but built up speed, dedicated to get the gorilla to come.

The way Genji’s cock speared into him drove him wild. He had only used his fingers before but  _ this _ , this was something else. His cybernetic cock deep inside his guts and pounding him, his hands gripping and pulling his thighs back against his chest. His gaze focused entirely on his face would’ve made him embarrassed but knowing that Genji was intently watching his pleasure that was written on his face made him even harder. To know that someone found him desirable was something he didn’t think would happen in a lifetime, so he basked in it.

Genji moved faster and harder, aiming for the gorilla’s prostate. Winston screamed and gripped his thighs harder, hard enough that he was definitely going to leave bruises. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, embarrassed and trying to contain his moans and yells. Genji leaned down and kissed him hard, moaning into each others mouths. Winston bit Genji’s lip after a hard thrust that left him lightheaded. He pulled away and arched his back, nearing release. He whined and panted, moving impossibly closer to Genji’s cock that moved in and out.

“Ah! I’m going to-!” He cut himself off with a loud moan so Genji leaned down to grip the gorilla’s cock and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. He felt Winston tighten around his cock as his eyes rolled back and mouth opened in a silent scream. He came all over his hand and covered their chests. Genji continued to pound into him, chasing after his own release, and with a moan came inside Winston’s, shooting cum deep inside.

They stayed there silent for a moment, catching their breath. Genji made the first move and leaned back, pulling his cock out and hiding it again with the plate that went to his crotch. He looked back at Winston’s disheveled state, covered in his own cum and sweat, his shirt raised high enough to reveal his chest and hard nipples. Genji leaned down and kissed him soft, biting and teasing at his bottom lip. He gasped when he felt something poke against his stomach. He leaned back and took in the sight of Winston’s cock hardening once more. He shook his head and smiled. Insatiable.

“So, round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> i never want to write gorussy ever again
> 
> follow my twitter @JenkoFive :))))


End file.
